Providence
by Harry Yazawa
Summary: Providência nem sempre é algo que resolve. Muitas vezes, pode ser algo que perdure...


PROVIDENCE

a Death Note fanfiction adapted by _Harry Yazawa_ (veja o N/A no final)

* * *

I. Death Note _**não**_ me pretence infelizmente.

II. MisaXLight

III. Fic _**não**_ betada.

* * *

Ela parou para pensar.

Não sabia como começar a organizar seus pensamentos. Deveria começar com um "Era uma vez"? Deveria começar pelo começo? Ou pelo fim? Quem sabe pelo meio... Mas não, ela resolveu não começar.

Acordou e logo de imediato pôs música em seu aparelho de som. Os violinos soavam tristes, mas estranhamente confortáveis. Ela olhou pros lados. A casa vazia. Se não houvesse música no momento, haveria o som do vazio.

"E quem disse que o vazio não faz barulho?" foi o pensamento que lhe ocorreu. Nesse momento, como se tomada de uma estranha surpresa, ela percebeu... Havia pensado. Não como se ela nunca tivesse feito isso antes, mas como se pela primeira vez ela sentisse que o pensamento pode ser profundo.

Achou interessante o que fez. E movida pela música que se seguia, triste e confortável, resolveu sentar-se em sua cama e pensar.

Porque pensamentos surgem? Porque temos que primeiro que ter estímulos da mente para que se surja uma ação? E porque mesmo assim as pessoas se estimulam a fazer atos errados, que machucam, que deprimem, que humilham, que destroem...

Parou.

Não podia continuar mais a pensar. Só lhe vieram pensamentos lamuriantes... Mas não por deixá-la triste, mas por lembrá-la de si mesma.

Lembrou das noites passadas. Seus pais saiam de casa, seu irmão estudava fora. E ela sozinha, com seus 20 anos, não deixou escapar a oportunidade para fazer todos os primeiros atos que viessem em sua cabeça. Saiu, foi atrás de um certo rapaz. Tinham um caso, um caso romântico, daqueles que só se via nos livros de literatura. Se viam, e suas palavras pareciam entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro. Suas palavras apenas serviam como cordialidades, abraçavam-se, beijavam-se. Se deixavam levar por aquele calor incomum que sobe do coração até a cabeça. E que depois se espalha pelos nervos. Eram apenas canibais. Canibais famintos. Seus corpos pareciam estar em total atrito, mas na verdade suas caricias os deixavam cada vez mais confortáveis...

Parou novamente.

Confortáveis e tristes? Como a música? Já não sabia. Tudo tinha passado e ela nem ao menos se deixou levar por pensamentos. Não pretendia entender o que se passava.

Relembrou.

Momentos mais belos que esses, só se viam em sonhos, em livros e filmes. O mundo real, não passa de uma realidade hipócrita onde todos os seres são meros putos e putas vestindo máscaras. E nesses momentos suas máscaras caem, seus instintos afloram, e seus corpos não se deixam ficar distantes.

Sentia uma mistura de amor, paixão, obsessão. Não podia viver mais sem aquilo. Ela se drogava com o ópio do desejo. A heroína do amor... Seria amor? Não pretendia pensar a respeito, apenas sentia e achava que era.

As mãos de ambos nunca paravam. Estavam sempre a acariciar suas peles, suas genitálias também não paravam, eram sempre acariciados, sempre penetrados um no outro, sempre de uma maneira ou de outra, ligados. Era uma repetição que enchia suas mentes. Seus sentimentos não valiam mais nessa hora. Ou talvez valessem. Ela continuava sem pensar. Só sentia o que deveria sentir na hora.

Acordou. Não, ela não estava dormindo, mas voltou à realidade. O tempo passara. Estava sozinha em casa. Não havia mais ninguém por perto. Nem longe. Seu corpo e mente permaneciam num vácuo do qual ninguém se aproximava mais. Ela mesma quis assim. Seus pais e seu irmão conviviam, mas não a viam, ela não deixava que a vissem. Seu amante, desapareceu. Para onde foi? Foi tudo obra da imaginação? Foi tudo reflexo de um passado amargo, porém bom? O que foi tudo isso?

Apesar da surpresa de ter parado pra pensar, ela resolveu não pensar mais uma vez. Queria manter essa lembrança (falsa ou verdadeira) em sua mente como algo bom. Não que o que ocorreu fizesse algum sentido, mas para ela... Melhor assim. Melhor conseguir lembrar disso.

A música terminou. O silêncio bateu a porta. Ela abriu. Lá estava ele. Seu amante. Seus corpos não se repeliam... Ela não podia. Ela não conseguia.

Mas e ele? O que se passava na cabeça dele?

Nada, o silêncio é mudo de corpo e alma.

_Ele só queria ser o Deus do mundo.._

_

* * *

_**N/A: **Providence é um conto que eu escrevi em Abril que nada tinha a ver com Death Note, mas relendo o conto eu percebi que também se encaixaria no relacionamento de Misa e Light, obviamente sugerindo que eles realmente tiveram um relacionamento carnal e tudo mais, mesmo que no anime não sugira isso. Daí, eu resolvi adaptar o conto para uma fic de Death Note e cá está o resultado. A única frase que não está contida no conto original é a última em itálico. Eu passei um tempo pensando "será que Death Note mesmo? ou poderia ser Code Geass?" pensei muito se isso poderia encaixar num C. ou até mesmo num RoloxLulu ou coisa assim... mas com MisaXLight fica com mais sentido, ao menos eu senti isso, então ficou isso aí... Enfim...

**LEITORES FANTASMAS? ASSISTAM SUICIDE CLUB E SE INSPIREM!!! LEITORES DESCENTES? DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!**


End file.
